iSee Into Sam's Soul
by 3cooldog92
Summary: Freddie tells us about all the times he's seen Sam soul through her eyes.


iSee Into Sam's Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters. That honor belongs to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.

**A/N I just thought of this when I heard the quote ****"The eyes are windows to the soul". Part of this is based on what happened in iFredbear, the first fic I've ever written. So you might want to read that if you want to fully understand the part that's based on this. It's on my profile page. I hope you like this.**

Freddie's POV

They say that eyes are windows to the soul. Looking back at my life with Sam, I can tell you that quote is 100% true. Some people think Sam is hard to figure out. That's what I used to think until I learned how I could see what Sam was feeling deep down, even if she didn't want anyone to know what she was feeling by looking into her eyes. By looking into Sam's eyes, I can see the part of her soul nobody else sees.

The first time I saw into Sam's soul was right before we kissed. I saw guilt in her eyes. That's why I believed her when she said she was sorry of telling everyone I never kissed a girl on iCarly. I saw that she truly felt bad about and that's why I didn't accuse her of having an ulterior motive for apologizing. It was that minute on the fire escape that I realized Sam was human and a good person deep down, despite how much she teased me. Then we kissed. It was magical, but I can't say I fell in love with Sam right then and there, as much as I want to. No, that would come later.

The second time I saw Sam's soul through her eyes was at the lock in when we found out she was in love. As I went out there to try to get Sam to talk to Brad, she looked like she had given up hope and resigned herself to never making a move for fear of rejection. As I told her she would never know what would happen unless she made a move, I saw something different. It was fear and longing. She really wanted to be with the persons she was in love with, but she was scared. She was scared of rejection. Then she kissed me. When I realized how much Sam wanted me, I decided I would give her a chance. I didn't know at the time that I would fall in love with her, but I did.

The third time I saw Sam's soul through her eyes was when we broke up. That time I saw one thing and one thing only: heartbreak. At the time I convinced myself that it wasn't heartbreak because of what Carly said and because Sam is the one who suggested we break up. Deep down I knew better though. I tried to ease her pain by telling her I love her. I meant it too. I figured if we had to break up Sam needed to know how I felt. But it was still the same. Sam was heartbroken because I didn't stop the break up. I'm sorry I ever did that to her.

The fourth time I saw Sam's soul through her eyes was when we got back together. It was 1:30 AM the night after I gave Sam back the teddy bear I won for her at the state fair when we were dating. After I saw how much she was hurt by this whole thing and how much she wanted to get back together, we got back together. When we got back together, I saw happiness and relief in Sam's eyes.

As I look into Sam's eyes right now, I see happiness and hope for the future.

"Hey dork, quit staring at me and say your vows!"

I broke out of my trance and did what she said.

"I Freddie Benson, take you, Sam Puckett, to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"And I, Sam Puckett, take you, Freddie Benson, to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I leaned in and kissed Sam. Yep, even though Sam was trying to not make this a big deal like she does with everything, I can see into her soul and she has never been happier. This is going to be the start of a great life.

**A/N Well, that's the end of the shortest fanfic I've ever written. The part where they get back together is from the first fanfic I've ever written, iFredbear. It's on my profile page if you want to read it. As always, please review.**


End file.
